


Five Girls

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Garfield and Friends, Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, Original Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A story about five of the female children that each only appeared once in Garfield and Friends. Mostly the one from Garfield's Moving Experience, though.





	1. Foreword

Once upon a time, there were five girls named Karina, Ann, Alice, Mary and Nelly.

Karina had yellow hair in pigtails, held in place by blue hairbands. She wore a white undershirt under a soft, blue jacket, as well as a blue skirt, white socks and blue shoes. Karina was nice, friendly, optimistic, playful and childish.

Ann had puffy, blonde hair with a green bow in it. She wore a green dress and white shoes, with no socks. She was nice, calm and intelligent.

Alice had puffy, blonde hair as well, but with a pink bow in it. She wore a pink shirt, light purple overalls and pink sneakers. She was nice, friendly, playful and childish.

Mary had brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a purple dress with purple shoes. She was nice, friendly and intelligent.

Nelly had short, brown hair, and she wore a yellow dress with brown shoes. She was nice, playful and childish.

These girls lived in the same neighborhood, and all got along relatively well. Every day, they met to do something together. They attended an elementary school that had many children, but the five girls didn't know any of them quite as much as they knew each other.

These are the stories of these five girls' many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool, Monday morning in the town the five girls lived in. Like most people was at the moment, Karina was still in her bed in her room, sleeping soundly. She woke up, however, when she heard her alarm clock go off. The normally quiet clock began to ring loudly once the big hand had reached the 6, and the little hand was in between the 6 and the 7. Karina reached up and hit her alarm clock gently, causing it to stop ringing.

She then sat up in her bed, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand. She then stepped out of her bed and walked over to her vanity.

She picked up her favorite hairbrush and started stroking the tangled out of her hair. Once it was perfectly straight, she put down her brush, took a couple of hair bands and wrapped them around her hair, leading to her usual ponytails.

She then opened one of her drawers, revealing a large number of white undershirts. She pulled one out, removed her pajamas and slipped on the undershirt. She then opened another one of her drawers, revealing a large number of blue skirts. Karina had many of each bit of clothing she wore, because she loved her outfit. She wanted to make sure that she would wear it as much as she could.

She pulled out a skirt and slipped it on, and then took out her soft blue jacket. She put her arms through both of the sleeve holes, and then pulled up the zipper on the front to close it. She then put a pair of white socks on her feet and finally covered them with her favorite blue shoes.

Karina looked at herself at the mirror and a huge smile appeared on her face. She was ready for the day, and she looked absolutely adorable. She wouldn’t have to leave for school until 8:30, however. That would give her some time to focus on her other needs.

She walked out of her bedroom and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the light, she walked in front of the mirror and picked up her toothbrush. She picked up a tube of toothpaste and squirted some of the white goo onto her toothbrush. She then brushed her teeth, making sure not to leave a spot untouched.

With her teeth cleaned nicely, Karina spat the toothpaste out into the sink, and then wiped her mouth with a tissue. She took a nearby glass, filled it with water and poured it out, washing away any residue that might have gotten inside. She filled the cup again, and then sipped a good amount of tap water.

She swished the water around in her mouth, trying to get as much remaining toothpaste as she could. She then spat it out again, the water and saliva washing away into the sink. She dumped the excess water out of the cup to wash away what was left, and put it back on the counter.

Karina wiped her mouth again, this time with her sleeve, and thankfully, it didn’t leave a stain. She rolled up her sleeves, turned on the sink and washed her hands, then turned off the sink. She wiped her hands with a towel until they were nice and dry.

Now feeling clean, Karina happily walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light as she did. She went back into her room for a little bit and kneeled down, smiling as some of her toys - a small car and a figurine of a rabbit - lay in front of her. Karina placed the rabbit onto the car and drove it around gently, trying not to make the rabbit fall off. She couldn’t help but giggle as she did, due to how amused she was.

An hour later, Karina could smell the sweet aroma of breakfast from the kitchen. She stood up and walked out of her room, heading into the kitchen. Her mother was already up, and was standing at the stove.

In excitement, Karina quickly went into the dining room and took a seat. The mere smell of the food her mother was preparing was making her hungry. She just couldn’t wait to eat...

A few minutes later, her mother came into the room with a silver platter. She placed it in front of Karina and removed the lid. Her breakfast this morning was three strips of perfectly crunchy bacon, and two pieces of toast with peanut butter.

“Thank you for making this for me, Mommy,” Karina said, politely.

Her mother then walked out of the room to prepare her own breakfast, while Karina stayed in the dining room. She happily nibbled her bacon, wanting to savor the delicious crunch it brought, before gently biting and munching her toast as well.

Five minutes later, the plate had been cleaned off, except for a few crumbs. Karina wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then folded it up and placed it on the table. She then got up from her table and left the dining room, returning to her bedroom.

She got out her favorite backpack and looked into it. She had everything she needed: her books, her finished homework and her pencil case. She felt like something was missing, though, but what was it?

Just then, her mother came into the room, holding Karina’s lunch box.

“Your lunch is in here, sweetie,” she said as she handed the lunch box to Karina.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Karina said with a smile.

She placed the lunch box into her backpack and then zipped it shut. She then walked out of her bedroom and headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch, reached over to the remote, picked it up and turned on the TV to watch something.

A half hour later, Karina turned off the TV and headed outside. She waited for her mother to come outside as well. Soon, she stepped out the front door and unlocked her car with the push of a button. Karina climbed into the back seat of the car while her mother got in her front seat. She started the car and drove backward into the road, and then proceeded toward the town.

Throughout the entire trip, Karina’s eyes were focused on the windows as she watched everything go by. When she finally arrived at the school, Karina took off her seatbelt, put on her backpack and stepped out the car door. Her mother stepped out of the car as well to wish her goodbye. “I’ll see you after school today, honey,” she said.

She kissed Karina on the forehead, then stepped back into her car and drove away. Karina looked up at the schoolhouse in front of her and proceeded towards the front doors.

“This is gonna be a good day, I can tell,” Karina said to herself.


End file.
